Sasori and Mira
by Mira no Danna
Summary: Sasori has an untold secret, which Mira  his wife and my character  finally gets it out of him! Read to find what it is!


Note: I ONLY own Mira. She is MINE. I also own this plot. Nothing else.

Chapter One: Revealed

He slipped his arm around her waist, and followed with the other one. Her feet ached from standing in the shower for so long.

"Why does he take such long showers?" She thought to herself. Finally, she had enough and had to question him.

"Sasori?" She mumbled.

"Yes, love?"

"Why do you take such long showers?"

"Well, there is something I want to tell you… but I can't find the right words to say it…"

"Sasori, you can tell me anything."

"I know, but this is hard…"

"Is it something bad? Like you want a div-"

"No! I'd NEVER want to do that… don't ever mention me, you, and that horrid word in the same sentence, please!"

"Ok, ok. Just chill… but please tell me, what is it?"

"I…"

"You…"

"Want…"

"You want…"

"To…"

"You want to…"

"Have…"

"Sasori just say it, please. You're making me nervous." She said breaking from his hold and turning to face him. She leaned her back against the wall, letting Sasori get soaked.

"I want to have kids…" He said looking away in embarrassment.

"Sasori!" She said loudly.

"I know, you're upset…" He said wiping his eyes. She could tell that he was crying, and it wasn't the shower water.

"No! I'm not upset! I'm HAPPY! EXTERMELY HAPPY!" She said grabbing his body and pulling it close to her.

"You….You're not mad?" He said with a faintly smile.

"I'm not mad! In fact, I'm glad you said it before I did! I wanted to tell you… but I was scared. I'm so happy."

She kissed his nose. He blushed.

"Well…" He said turning off the shower.

"Well what? Oh, wait. I know what you're going to ask me." She giggled.

"Well, you want to?" He said opening the shower curtain, Mira stepped out fist and dried off, she threw the towel to Sasori, which he then to dried off.

They didn't bother getting dressed they just ran to the room, hoping nobody would see them, and of course someone did. Sasori and Mira laughed and laughed (and screamed) running through the hallways to their room. On their way to their room, of course, Hidan saw Mira naked and just about melted. (Hidan loves Mira. To her, he's just a pervert. A nice, funny, teddy bear, pervert.)

"Nice butt, Mira!" He called out, when they reached their room and had just shut their door. Everybody's door flung open as Hidan leaned against the door frame, having dirty fantasies. Everybody poked their head and were throwing words at him.

"You're so disgusting!" Konan yelled slamming her and Nagato's door.

"Gross…" Zetsu mumbled slamming his door. Everybody else just slammed their door. Kakuzu tapped Hidan on the shoulder, since they shared a room. When Hidan turned around, he received a slap in the face. Hidan moved away from the door frame and shut the door.

Chapter Two: Time

Mira and Sasori heard all of this and just died of laughter. They were tangled up in the blankets. Mira moved up to where Sasori's head was. He laid on his stomach and shoved his face in a pillow trying to stop laughing. She kissed his head and laid on her back and just couldn't stop the laughter from escaping. Finally, they calmed down.

"Oh. My. Gosh., that was freakin' hilarious!" She said, with one more giggle.

"It was. But he is honestly right, you do have a nice butt." He said slipping his hand underneath the covers, touching her butt. She giggled, but moved his hand.

"Awwww, why did you move my hand?" Sasori said with puppy eyes. Oh gosh the puppies eyes, Mira couldn't resist those.

"Not now… you can do that later." She smiled.

"So…" Sasori said holding Mira closely.

"So…"

"I love you"

"I love you too."

"You don't seem 'in the mood,' do I need to start?" Sasori said.

"Mmmhhhmmm, you know how." She said. Sasori laid on top of her. He kissed her neck and licked it. He pulled the covers off her and trickled his hands up and down her body. He outlined her abs with his pointer finger. He lowered his body and stuck his face between her neck and shoulder, she didn't like face-to-face. He slipped his length into her, and moved his hips lightly.

"Sasori…" she moaned in a whisper. He moved his hips harder and harder, moving back and forth, making her yelp in pleasant agony. He stopped, letting Mira pant. He flipped her over, and she knew what to do, form an arc and stick her butt in the air. He slipped in again, and this was so exciting for Mira. After many moans, screams, and positions, it was time for the most important part. Mira laid on her back and let Sasori do the rest. Finally, he let it out.

Chapter Three: It worked…

A few weeks later, Mira wasn't feeling well, Sasori wasn't home and Deidara was the only one left at house. He was sitting at the breakfast table.

"Deidara…" she moaned with her hand over her stomach.

"Mira, do you think it worked?" He knew she was probably pregnant.

"I do…"

"The first three months will be like this, possibly."

"Can you-"

"I'll bring you to the doctor's ok." He said finishing his clay figure of a butterfly. Deidara carried her to the office, the doctor was not busy, so he took them in right away.

"What seems to be the problem?" He said looking at Mira's medical records.

"Well-"

"She had 'it' with her husband a few weeks ago, and they are trying for a baby, and I, personally, think that she is pregnant." Deidara said.

"Mira, lets have you take a pregnancy test." The doctor said, handing Mira the pregnancy test. Mira went into the bathroom and took the test. She hated these things, they seem like square tampons and she already hated regular tampons. She pulled it out and it was positive. She burst out of the bathroom in happy tears.

"I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant!" She yelled and ran out of the office and to the base. Deidara thanked the doctor and walked to the base.

When Mira arrived, Sasori was home and so were the others, sitting at the table.

"Sasori!"

"Yes?" He turned around from making toast.

"I'm pregnant! I just went to the doctors a while ago because I was not feeling good and Deidara, Mr. Smarty pants, said that I might be pregnant! The doctor made me take the test, and it's positive! We're going to be parents!" She said, excited! The other member's congratulated her and Sasori was in happy tears. It worked.

AN- Time skip: Four months.

Mira was laying in bed, when she felt a slight thump to her belly. She giggled. Her and Sasori would be the only ones home today. She rolled over to see just sheets, no Sasori. It made her sad to not see him there. She started to cry. Sasori walked through the door, to her crying. He sat next to her and patted her head.

"Mira…" he said in a whisper. She looked up and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry… I thought… you left me in the night and weren't coming back…" She sighed.

"Mira, I would never do that, come on lets take a nap." He said climbing in bed and cuddling up to her. He put his hand over her stomach. She waited and finally, Sasori felt a thump, as she did.

"It just…"

"That's why I was looking for you, I wanted to show you."

"Wow he's a kicker!" Sasori mentioned, feeling every kick.

"Just like his daddy." She smiled.

"What are we going to name him?"

"I don't know."

"Nice name…"

"Funny, I meant-"

"I know what you meant, I was being an idiot."

"Like normal?"

"That wasn't funny."

"Then what is? Your face!" Mira said cracking up.

"I was kidding." She continued after a solid ten minutes of laughter, and Sasori giving her looks.

"I know, I love you." He kissed her.

"I love you too." She said, she flipped over so she was facing him. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, so did Sasori. A few hours later, a thump woke Mira and Sasori up. It was a hard thump and it hurt like hell. Sasori felt it because he had his hand on her tummy. Mira and Sasori had been to lots of parenting meetings, and special meetings for just the mothers and special meetings for the fathers. Mira had learned plenty of breathing exercises, and this was the time to use them.

"Breathe, baby breathe…" Sasori said sitting up and lifting Mira's shirt up to the top of her tummy.

"Ok… one…two…three…four…five…" She said exhaling.

"Breathe in baby, you doing great…" He whispered.

"One…ow…two…three…four…five…" She said inhaling. She felt like she was going to die.

"One more time baby." He comforted her.

"Ok… one…two…three…four…five…"

"Good baby…"

"One…ow…two…three…four…five…"

"Good job, baby. You didn't scream or cry…yet…"

"Funny…"

"I thought it was…"

"I'm going back to sleep." She said and no more than five minutes later she fell asleep. When Sasori could tell Mira was actually asleep, he began to begin the plan. The plan of bonding. He lifted the blankets off Mira and put them to her knees, he then lifted up her shirt to the top of her tummy. He was glad she was sleeping on her back, she couldn't feel a thing. A bomb (created by Deidara) couldn't even wake her up. He rubbed her tummy and smiled. He started whispering.

"Hey buddy. This is your daddie. Your mommie and I are getting excited to see you. We love you." He said quietly, he started tearing up and a cool drop fell on Mira's tummy. The baby kicked, and Mira awoke.

"Bonding with the baby?" She said.

"I'm a little embarrassed…"

"Hey! Take those words back! That's absolutely freakin' adorable! I've been awake the whole time." She said patting his head.

"I take them back…"

"Good, you can keep bonding…"

"You are a good fake sleeper.." He said.

"Night." She said, she was going to sleep.

"Night love." He slid up and kissed her lips and laid his head on her chest, and she put her arms around his chest.

AN- Time skip: 9th month

Mira laid awake, on alert. She couldn't sleep, she just couldn't. It was the day she was due. Every time she felt a kick, she woke Sasori up. They did a breathing exercise and he went back to sleep. She felt another kick. Then she felt something warm and wet. Her water broke.

"SASORI!" She screamed.

"IS THE BABY COMING!" He replied back, in shock still from Mira's powerful yell.

"YES!" She screamed back, Sasori ran threw the hallways, carrying Mira. Everybody heard Mira, and knew what was going on. They followed Sasori. They arrived at office before Mira completely had screamed her lungs out. They got her into the ER and performed the C-Section she was supposed to have. Finally, the room was silent and all they heard was a cry, and cry from there child.

The nurse handed them their child. Sasori held it first, then passed it to Mira. Everyone made a circle around Mira. Sasori to the right of her and Deidara to the left. Sasori passed it to Orochimaru, who passed it to Itachi, who passed it to Kisame, who passed it to Hidan, who passed it to Kakuzu, who passed it to Nagato, who passed it to Konan, who passed it to Zetsu, who passed it to Tobi, who passed it to Deidara, and he gave it back to Mira.

"I felt like we were doing a Yankee Swap." Hidan said.

"What's the name?" Nagato asked.

"His name is… Itami Chi"

"Meaning 'Pain, Blood'

"Yep."

"He's so adorable!" Konan said.

A few days later, Mira returned home. Her and Sasori made the extra supply closet across the hall into a baby room, and named Yahiko the godfather and Konan the godmother.


End file.
